Royal Generation
by Phoenixsun
Summary: Years ago, the Royal Knights sacrifed themselves in the battle against evil. Now, the Digital World needs their help one more time. Four children, four partners, one adventure. Discontinued.
1. A Knights Promise

_**Royal Generation

* * *

**_

_**A Knight's Promise**_

"Is this the end?" A figure in a white armor and red cape asked one that was wearing a black armor.

"There are only four of us left, and chances are none of us would survive tonight" A humanoid figure with a bluef and gold armor said as he looked at the five crystals in front of him.

"So this is it, the end of the Royal Knights." A fourth figure with a humanoid from, white armor, and blue wings said.

"Four of us were already destroyed and their data completely erased. And now with five more sealed like this." The one wearing the black armor said as he placed a hand on the middle crystal. Alphamon stood quite for a while; he couldn't bring himself to look at figure trapped in the glass. "But we can't give up, they wouldn't want us too. We represent the justice in the Digital World, and as long as one of us is still standing, we would continue to fight the forces of evil." The black knight said turning around to meet his three comrades.

"He wouldn't have said it better himself" The one wearing the red cape said as he stepped up to and looked at the center crystal. "Omegamon and the other may be sealed way, but their spirits are still with us." Gallantmon said as he looked away from his best-friend's resting place to look at the there three.

The blue knight stepped up and walked to the crystal at Omegamon's right. "I promise I'll avenge you, my brother, Magnamon" UlforceVeedramon said looking to the humanoid knight wearing a golden armor trapped inside a crystal.

The remaining knight walked to the crystal two places from the center. "Crusadermon, I never got the chance to tell you but…you were my best friend, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything prevent this." Dynasmon said to the sealed knight with pink armor inside the crystal.

Alphamon looked at the two remaining crystal. "Craniummon, Sleipmon your sacrifice won't be in vain." The black knight said before addressing the others. "It is time." Alphamon said simply. The other knights nodded and turned around to head up.

Alphamon started to follow his comrades before the four of them stopped on their tracks and looked back. All of their gazes fixed on the central crystal where the powerful figure of Omegamon stood. The four knights stayed in silence for a long minute as the paid one last tribute to their leader before heading out of the place that had once been the symbol of strength and justice throughout the Digital World.

"This is where we part." Alphamon said once they stepped out of the Temple. "The Demon Lords' armies are advancing from every direction." The other knights nodded in understanding. "But first, let's promise that one day we'll return to this place, even if we have to wait for years, we will return to defeat any evil that threatens the Digital World." Alphamon declared.

The four remaining Royal Knights looked at each other as they said their silent goodbyes. Suddenly a green sword made of light appeared on Alphamon's hand. "One last time, let the forces of darkness fear at the light of the Royal Knights." Alphamon said raising his sword into the air. A white lance appeared on Gallantmon's hand, a blue sword came out from UlfroceVeedramon's wrist, while Dynasmon cracked his knuckles.

The three weapons, and Dynasmon fist, met in the center creating a blinding light, before the four remaining knights set off, each one his own direction, to carry out their mission.

* * *

-Years Later, Real World-

14 year-old Shun Kaori watched as raindrops crashed on his window. "Man, how boring is this." Shun said as he stared his reflection, a young man with messy red hair and amber eyes stared back at him. "I wish something would happen, something exciting." Shun said as he looked away from the window and watched his little brother, Taro, sleep in the opposite couch. "Something worth remembering" Shun said before taking the remote control and start looking through the channels for the eleventh time.

* * *

Seto Yuki stood in the middle of the field, he didn't care that his black suit was getting wet for the rain, he didn't care about his parents urging him to get under their umbrella; the only thing he care about was what it was in front of him.

**Hiroshi Yuki**

**1987 – 2006**

**Beloved Son, Caring Brother,**

**Magnificent Person**

Seto had turned 15 a little over a month ago, but to him that was part of another lifetime, the one where Hiro belonged in. "We have to go now Seto-kun." Mrs. Yuki said while trying to be strong for her son.

* * *

14 year-old Kira Uzuki sighed as stared at her new room full of boxes that contained her belonging. "I better start unpacking." She whispered to herself. _"This is the fourth time in three years that I have to move away."_ The girl thought. _"I hope Otousan keeps his promise about this being the last time."_ Kira thought as she set her mirror. She had mid-length blond hair and shining sapphire eyes.

* * *

The house had never been this empty to him; Seto decided as he looked at the rain through the window in his room, silver locks clouded his crimson color eyes. Seto walked out of his bedroom and started down the hall.

"Where are you going Seto-sama?" One of the maids asked him.

"I'll be sleeping in Hiro's room tonight." The silver haired boy said as he passed by the girl without looking at her.

* * *

-5 Days Later-

Ray Kusushi looked at the phone on his desk. _"It's been five days since Hiro's funeral. Seto seemed pretty shaken up and I haven't heard a word from since."_ The boy said as he reached up for the phone, just to stop in mid action. Ray had short blue hair that matched with his eyes that were cover by a pair of thin glasses.

The blue haired boy reached for the phone again, succeeding this time, and dialed his best friend's phone number. "Yuki residence" Came the voice of one of the maids from the phone.

"Is Ray, may I speak with Seto?" Ray asked.

"I'm sorry Ray-kun, but Seto-sama is not accepting any calls right now" The maid apologized. Ray gritted his teeth, he was afraid that this would happen, but he was determined to help his best friend. "May I speak with Mrs. Yuki then?" Ray asked.

"One moment please." The maid said before leaving him.

"Hello Ray-kun" Mrs. Yuki said, Ray was happy that she sounded a lot better than during the funeral.

"Good morning Mrs. Yuki, how are you doing?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Well you know, holding with the situation." She said.

"And Seto?" Ray asked, even though he already the answer.

"He moved to Hiro's room and he barely leaves it." Mrs. Yuki said with a voice full of worry.

"Could you see if he'll speak with me?" Ray asked hopeful.

"I'll see what I can do." Mrs. Yuki said before leaving Ray alone once again.

After a couple of minute of silence Ray started to lose hope, until he heard sound coming from the phone."

"Seto here" The now almost lifeless voice of his best friend reached Ray's ears.

"How are you holding up?" Ray needlessly asked.

"As best as I can" Seto responded.

"Well it seems that you're doing an excellent job." The blue haired boy, his voice full of sarcasm; even though it pained him, the only way for him to help Seto during moments like this was to attack him.

"What do you want?" Seto asked coldly after a moment of silence.

"What I want is for you to stop acting like this is the end of the world, do you think Hiro would have wanted you to be like this?" Ray continued to attack.

The blue haired boy could hear the gritting of his friend's teeth through the phone. "Listen, meet me at the park at 1 o'clock, this way you won't be able to hang up on me." Ray said as he looked at his watch, it was currently 11:30 a.m., "And you better show up." The blue haired teen added before hanging up.

* * *

-One hour and a half later-

"Today was a nice day" Shun declared as he walk through the park; he was wearing a pair of long blue pants and a red short sleeved jacket with a black undershirt, he was slightly tired from playing soccer with his friends. "I don't want to go home just now; Taro would probably nag me into held him." Shun said to no one in particular, summer was about to end and the last thing he wanted to do with his last moments of freedom was his little brother's summer school assignments.

"I'll just take the long way home." The red haired boy decided as he to the route through the center of the park instead of the edge. "I mean, what can happen?"

* * *

Sigh…after spending three days unpacking and setting everything, and two days been too shy to come out, Kira had decided to take a walk through the park that was near her new house; she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and pink shirt with a white jacket over it. "New city, new people, I hope I'll be able to adapt soon." She said to herself as she continued her way to the center of the park.

* * *

Ray leaned against the tree planted right at the center of the park; he was wearing a pair of long gray pants and a green shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows. The blue haired boy was beginning to fear that his friend had decided not to come.

His fears were eliminated when he saw a figure approach. Seto walked towards the tree with his gaze lost ahead of him; he was wearing a pair of long black pants and matching long sleeved jacket with a dark blue undershirt. "I'm here, are you happy now?" Seto asked when he reached the tree; his voice was full of bitterness.

"At least it took you out from the self-built fortress." Ray responded as he adjusted his glasses.

"What do you know about what I'm going through?" Seto shot back as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're forgetting that I'm an only child." Ray began without looking at the silver haired boy next to him, if he really wanted to get to Seto he would need to act as though he wasn't important. "For me, Hiro was a brother figure. You're not the only one that looked up to him, nor the only one affected by what happened, have you though about your parents, they need you now more than ever and you just shut yourself away, Hiro would have been disappointed of you." The blue haired boy said.

Seto stood in silence, his gazed shifted away from his friend to look at the other end of clearing were a blond girl on a white jacket was approaching.

Ray decided to let everything sink in for his friend as a red haired boy entered the clearing from the path he had been staring at.

Shun entered the clearing while humming some random song he had pick up on the way. He could se two guys leaning against the tree in the middle, and a blond girl that seemed kind of lost. _"She looks kind of cute."_ The red haired boy thought. Suddenly a high, loud sound went through the boy's head. Shun put his hand in his ear but the sound didn't seem to weaken; he looked at the two guys and the girl to find that they were hearing the same high-pitch sound.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared on the clearing. The four teenagers looked up at the light; the four of them gasped at the figure that had appear on the clearing. A knight wearing white armor stood before them, the most particular feature about this figure were it's arms which were crossed in front of it, the leaf arm was orange and instead of hand it had head of a dragon-like creature, the other arm was blue and had the head of a wolf for a hand.

The four kids stood unmoving as the knight's light intensified; the eyes on its head and the ones on its arms started to shine. Shun, Seto, Ray, and Kira lost consciousness in the brightness of the light.

* * *

**A/N: This story would not be like the 4th Season, Digimon Frontier, this will be like the classic Human-Digimon partnership. I know that Alphamon is the leader of the Royal Knights, but for this fic, I think is better if Omegamon has that position. Also I've decided to go with the 5th Season, Digimon Savers, and eliminated the goggles from the leader, I'm sure you can guess who has that role on this story. Please Review.

* * *

**


	2. Reborn Swords, Defeat Fugamon

**_Reborn Swords, Defeat Fugamon _**

The four kids stood unmoving as the knight's light intensified; the eyes on its head and the ones on its arms sfftarted to shine. Shun, Seto, Ray, and Kira lost consciousness in the brightness of the light.

Seto managed to regain some of his sense and opened his eyes. The silver haired teen almost screamed when he realize he was falling; he didn't know how, he didn't where he fell from or where was he falling to. He looked at his side to find Ray, the blue haired boy was still unconscious, and in front of him were the boy and the girl that had walked into the clearing, unconscious as well. Seto noticed the red line in front shining in front of him, the silver haired boy looked at the three other teenagers to find a white light in front of him, the other boy had a yellow light, and the girl a blue light. That was all Seto could discover before passing out.

"Shun, Shun, wake up Shun" The read haired kept on hearing as he fell something nudged him from the side. Shun was lying on the ground, he could feel the grass on his arm. The image of the white knight came back to the boy; there was only one logical explanation, one of his friends had kicked the soccer ball straight to his head and had knocked him out unconscious, and now he was trying to see if he was alright.

Suddenly, Shun realized that he was holding something rectangular in his hand, it couldn't be his iPod since he had left it at home, or his cell phone since that thing didn't work since that experiment during the school's beach trip.

"WAKE UP" Shun heard, now he realized that the voice was too squeaky to be from one of his friends. Suddenly, the red haired boy felt something jump on his chest. The fourteen year-old opened his eyes to see a blue and white furred creature, about the size of a rabbit, staring at him from his chest. "Shun! You're finally awake." The little creature exclaimed.

"…AHHHHHHH" The red headed screamed as he jumped up and backed away from the blue animal.

The blue creature looked at Shun with a face full of confusion. "What's the matter Shun?" It asked.

Shun was about to start running when he hear a beeping coming from his hand, the boy looked down to find a black and gold rectangular device, about the size of a cell phone, in his hand; the device had _D-Tech_ written on it. A picture of the blue furred creature, and a bunch of data, appeared on the device's screen.

* * *

_Name: Dorimon _

_Level: In-Training _

_Attribute: Vaccine _

_Type: Lesser Digimon _

_Attacks: Metal Drop

* * *

_

"I'm happy that I finally get to meet you." Dorimon said as he moved towards the red headed.

Shun was still trying to understand what had happen. _"Ok, so I was walking through the park when this light appeared and a giant knight came out of it, then I was transported into…"_ Shun looked at his surroundings and only found trees, bushes, and more vegetation._ "…some sort of jungle or dense forest, where there's this weird creature that says it has been waiting for me." _The boy thought. "Wait, you said that you were waiting for me?"

"Yes" Dorimon started. "Ever since I can remember, something inside me had been missing, one day I figure out that I was just waiting for someone, and that someone is you." The little furred creature said before jumping on Shun with such force that send the red headed falling back.

_"Hey this is cool, he doesn't seem dangerous and I always wanted a pet."_ The boy thought. "So, what are you anyways?" Shun asked as he took the creature from his stomach and placed on the ground.

"I'm a Digimon" Dorimon exclaimed happily. "It's short for Digital Monster; my name is Dorimon." The small Digimon said.

"A Digimon, and what that hell is that?" The boy asked.

"Me" Dorimon answered simply.

Shun grunted at the small Digimon's response. The red headed was about rephrase his question when he heard noises coming from outside the clearing he had waken at, from the bush in front of him a red creature, much like Dorimon except with a tail and no fur, came from it. The device in Shun's hand reacted.

* * *

_Name: Gigimon _

_Level: In-Training _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Lesser Digimon _

_Attacks: Hot Bite

* * *

_

The red creature looked at them before smiling and turning around. "I found somebody, over here." The Digimon, Shun supposed he was one too, shouted.

Immediately, noises where heard from the direction Gigimon had come. The two boys Shun had seen talking under the tree came out of the bushes, the blue haired boy had a green creature, that seemed to be inside a pinecone, attach to his shoulder. Instantly the black and gold device reacted.

* * *

_Name: Minomon _

_Level: In-Training _

_Attribute: Data _

_Type: Larva Digimon _

_Attacks: Pincone Attack _

**(A/N: See Author's Notes at the end for the explanation for this Digimon.)

* * *

**

"He has one too." The silver haired boy said as he looked from Dorimon to Shun.

"What about that girl? Should we go look for her?" The boy wearing glasses wondered.

Shun felt offended when the two boys, that apparently were in the same predicament as him, excluded him from the conversation.

"Is he a friend of yours Seto-mon" Gigimon asked as he jumped on the silver haired shoulder.

The two boys became aware of the red haired's presences. "I told you not to call me that." The silver haired boy said to the creature on his shoulder, completely ignoring Shun once again.

The boy with glasses glared at his friend before addressing Shun. "Sorry about that, my name is Ray Kusushi, this is my friend Seto Yuki, don't be offended by his attitude, he has never been a people's person." The blue haired teen said; which received a snort from the sliver haired.

"My name is Shun Kaori." The red haired introduced himself.

"Gigimon, Minomon, you guys found them too." Dorimon said excitedly as the three creatures met at the center of the clearing.

"Yeah, this has been a really good day." Minomon said. "I wonder if he found his person too."

At the sight of Dorimon, Shun heard a sound that he was becoming familiar with, but this time it came from the two boys in front of him. Both, Seto and Ray, brought a device similar to Shun's, except that Seto's was red and black, while Ray's was white and blue.

"Dorimon" Seto said. "Do you think that the girl has one too?" The silver haired boy asked his friend.

Ray merely shrugged. "We should go look for her, what do you think Shun?" The boy asked the red haired.

"Of course" Shun replied right away. "But, do you guys have any idea where we are" the red haired boy wondered."

"According to them" Seto pointed at the three Digimons chatting excitedly in the middle. "We're in some place called the Digital World."

"It makes sense." Shun said, more to himself than to the other boys, as he looked at Dorimon.

Suddenly, all three Digimons turn to look at the same direction and started to growl. "What happen?" Ray asked.

Seto looked at the same direction the Digimons looked. "Don't you hear it?" The silver haired boy asked.

Both Shun and Ray concentrated, there was some sort rustling of leaf and twigs in the distance, as thought someone was running.

"Someone's being chase." Seto said.

"How do you know?" Shun asked as he looked at Seto skeptically.

"There seem to be more than one of pursuers." Gigimon said.

"So it's true." Ray said; the three Digimons nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? It could be her." Ray declared before Minomon jumped on his shoulder.

Shun, Seto, and Ray started toward the direction the sounds had come, following Dorimon and Gigimon.

"It's a group of Goblimons, they're always causing problems." Minomon told the tree boys.

Seto sped up and got and passed the Dorimon and Gigimon, the sounds had change direction and were now headed in a collision course. Suddenly, the girl that three boys had seen at the clearing came falling in front of them. Seto reacted quickly and caught the girl before she could hit the ground.

Kira opened her eye when she realized that something had prevented her from hitting the floor, she almost gasped when she found herself gazing at a pair of crimson red eyes; Kira cheeks reddened when she realize she had being staring at one of the boys she had seen at the clearing.

"Kira, Kira, are you alright?" A blue and white creature came running from the same direction the girl had come.

Immediately, Shun's device acted up.

* * *

_Name: DemiVeemon _

_Level: In-Training _

_Attribute: Data _

_Type: Phantom Dragon Digimon _

_Attacks: Pop Attack

* * *

_

"DemiVeemon, you found your person too." Dorimon said as him, Gigimon, and Minomon went to meet the blue Digimon.

The reunion was short lived as three green creatures, all of the carrying clubs, entered the clearing.

Seto helped the girl to her feet and brought out his device.

* * *

_Name: Goblimon _

_Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Oni Digimon _

_Attacks: Goblin Strike, Fire Ball

* * *

_

The four In-Training Digimons placed themselves between the four humans and the three Rookie level Digimons. "You better leave our friends alone." Dorimon said.

The three Goblinmons started to laugh. "What if we don't?" One of them asked between laughs. "Yeah, what are a bunch of babies like you going to do?" Another one said.

Gigimon growled before launching himself towards one of the Goblimon, "**Hot Bite**" The red Digimon shouted before biting the Goblimon on his arm.

"Why you little" One of the other Goblimon said as he tried to hit Gigimon with his club. Gigimon jumped out of the way and the Goblimon ended up knocking up his comrade.

"**Metal Drop**" The Golbimon that had knocked out his friend heard before been sent backwards by a rain of grain size metal pebbles.

"**Pop Attack**" DemiVeemon shouted before tackling the remaining Goblimon. "**Pincone Attack**" Minomon shouted as the send a barrage of pinecones towards the Goblimons' faces. The three green Digimons ran away from the rain of pinecones and metal pebbles.

Kira sighed as she sat on the ground, exhausted from all the running. "Are you ok?" The blue haired boy asked her.

The girl blushed at the fact that she had forgotten about the presences of the three boys. "Yes, I'm fine thanks to you." The girl said. "My name is Kira Uzuki." The blond presented herself. "And this is DemiVeemon" She added as she picked up the blue Digimon that had return to her side.

"I'm Shun Kaori, and this is Dorimon" The red haired said with his Digimon in his arms.

"My name is Ray Kusushi, is a pleasure to meet you." The boy wearing glasses said as the green Digimon jumped on his shoulder once again. "And this is Minomon." Ray added.

Kira turned to look at the remaining boy, who in turn sighed. "I'm Seto Yuki, and this Gigimon." The silver haired boy said as he looked down at the small Digimon by his side.

Ray walked towards a tree and seated himself under it. "Well, I doubt that anybody else was send to this place." The blue haired boy began; the others' attention was set on him. "Since there were only the four of us at the clearing, and since Minomon and the others were waiting for us." Ray stopped until he received a nod from all four Digimon. "I think is safe to say that there aren't anymore humans that were transported to this world."

"So what do we do now?" Kira asked.

"I think that we should explore this place, and see what we can find." Shun exclaimed.

"What we should do is try to find a way home." Seto said as he glared at the redhead.

"We should go see Roshi." Minomon said, which earn approving nods from the other Digimons.

"Roshi?" Ray asked, curious since he didn't have the prefix –mon, which would mean that there were other human on the Digital World.

"Yeah, he raised us form our Fresh stage, he's really a kind person." Dorimon said.

By that time, Ray had become even more curious. "And where does he live?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Over there" DemiVeemon said as he pointed at mountain that could be seen raise above the trees.

"Figures" Kira said gloomily at the prospect of having to calm a mountain.

"Could you take us there?" Shun asked as he placed Dorimon on the floor.

"Of course just follow us" Gigimon said as he, along with Dorimon and DemiVeemon, started to lead the way. Shun grinned as he follow the group of Digimon, with Ray and Kira right behind him, Seto sighed before following the group.

* * *

"You know, I've been wondering, what are these things?" Ray said, while holding his white and blue device. The four teenagers and they're Digimon partners were on their way to Roshi's house.

"Well, they have _D-Tech_ written on them; maybe that's how they're call." Kira said as she looked at her blue and gold device.

"I like that name." Shun declared as he tossed his back and gold D-Tech in the air and caught it on his hand.

Seto remained silent as he looked at his own D-Tech on his hand.

Suddenly, the three Digimons leading the group froze on their tracks. "What is it?" Ray asked, remembering what had happen before.

"They're back, the Goblimons are back." Dorimon growled as he narrowed his eyes. "And there seem to be more of them this time." The furry Digimon added.

"About ten of them" DemiVeemon said. "And they're approaching fast."

"Seto-mon, I doubt that we will be able to take them on like last time." Gigimon said as he looked at his partner, the red Digimon's eyes where a mixture of excitement, worry, and some thing the Seto could only describe as beastly.

"Ray, I think we should run, Goblimons are known to hold a grudge, and after been defeating by use they would want revenge." Minomon said; out the four Digimon, he seemed to be able to control himself better.

Immediately, Shun picked up Dorimon. "Then, what are we waiting for?" The redhead asked before he started running. Kira picked up DemiVeemon and follow Shun, with Ray right behind them. Seto started to follow the group before he stopped and looked back at the red Digimon falling behind, the silver haired boy when back and picked up Gigimon before restarting his run.

The four teenagers kept on running, their Digimons in hand, until the found themselves in a dead end. It seemed that only way to continue was to climb up the ridge in front of them. "Kira, you and DemiVeemon go first." Shun said, the blond nodded before placing the blue Digimon in her shoulder.

"Now you Ray." Seto said as he looked straight at the blue haired boy's eyes. Ray nodded before starting his way over the ridge. The silver haired teenager turned to Shun once Ray had made it all the way up. "Go" Seto said simply. Shun wanted to protest bout didn't after he saw the look on Seto's eyes.

Shun had made it almost half way up when someone shouted. "**Fire Ball**" And a sphere made of flames flew towards the redhead, missing him by mere inches. Shun lost his hold on the ridge and fell; Seto was able to catch him before he hit the ground. "Do you think you could get way that easily?" One of the Goblimons said once their group stepped in to the clearing. Shun, Seto, Dorimon, and Gigimon turned around to find ten Goblimon standing before them.

"You're in for a world of hurt" Another Goblimon said as he patted his wooden club.

"You guy's get out of here while we hold them off." Shun said bad to the two teenagers already up in the rift.

"B-But…" Kira tried to protest.

"Didn't you hear him, just go." Seto growled. Both, Dorimon and Gigimon, jumped out of their partners arm and glared at group of Goblimons.

"We won't let you hurt them" Dorimon growled.

The Goblimons started to laugh. "We'll see about that. **Fire Ball**" The green Digimon shouted as another sphere was send flying. The two In-Training Digimons were able to dodge the first attack but. "**Fire Ball**" Multiple shouts were heard as a barrage of flaming sphere were shot towards the two small Digimons, sending them flying.

"Dorimon" Shun shouted as he rushed to the furred Digimon, Seto did the same with Gigimon.

The silver haired boy looked at the small red Digimon as it struggled to stand up. "I've been waiting, I've been waiting for Seto-mon to appear, and now that he has I will protect him. **Hot Bite**" Gigimon said as he attached himself to one of the Goblimons' arm.

"Why you little…" The green Digimon growled as he swung his arms, forcing Gigimon to release his hold. "Now is my turn. **Goblin Strike**." The Rookie Digimon said as he swung his club down. There was a black blur before the attack made contact with its target. "What that…" The Goblimon said as he looked at the silver haired boy that had blocked his attack with his forearm.

Seto was wincing slightly from the attack's force. Suddenly, the Goblimon was hit right in his forehead by a small rock. "Do you think we were just going to sit down and watch as you hurt our friends?" Shun said as he played with a couple of stones.

"Now you're going to get it." One of the Goblimon said before the whole group launched themselves towards the two boys.

Ray and Kira we're completely desperate up in the ridge. Even thought the two boys and the two Digimons were able to dodge some of the strikes, the difference in number was making itself know as the attack came from all direction, and every time they tried to go down to help them, they would just shout them to run away.

"We won't be able to keep this up too long." Seto said panting.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Optimus Prime." Shun responded.

The Goblimons continued their assault and sent both teenagers flying against the ridge. One of the Goblimons was about to give Seto the final strike when Gigimon intercepted it. The force sent the red Digimon flying away. "Gigimon" Seto shouted as he rushed to the small Digimon's side.

"I s-said that I w-will p-protect Seto-mon." Gigimon said weakly.

"Gigimon" Seto whispered. _"First Hiro and now you"_ The silver haired boy thought.

"You bastards" Shun growled getting back on his feet as Dorimon did the same "You're going to pay for that." The redhead said. Suddenly, Shun's and Seto's D-Techs started to glow. Both boys brought out their devices as the word _Digivolution_ appear on the screen. Instantly, Dorimon and Gigimon started to shine as their body was surrounded by numbers and data.

* * *

**Dorimon Digivolves to…….Dorumon **

**Gigimon Digivolves to…….Guilmon**

**

* * *

**

The two boys watch is awe as the light receded. Where Dorimon once stood, now stood a bigger version of the furred Digimon, with a long tail, a pair of small black wings, a red triangle on his head, and standing on his hind legs. Gigimon had been replaced by a dinosaur-like creature, almost as big as a human, with sharp claws and a weird symbol made out of four triangles in his chest. The boys' D-Techs reacted.

* * *

_Name: Dorumon _

_Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Vaccine _

_Type: Animal Digimon _

_Attacks: Metal Cannon

* * *

_

Seto looked as his red and black D-Tech.

* * *

_Name: Guilmon _

_Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Reptile _

_Attacks: Pyro Sphere, Rock Breaker

* * *

_

"They reached the next level." Ray whispered.

For some reason, unknown to them, the Goblimons started to shake. "What's the matter with us?" One of the Goblimons said. "We still outnumber them." He shouted, which received a positive reaction from his comrades. All of the Goblimons launched themselves at the two newly Digivolves Digimons.

Guilmon move forward at an incredible speed as his right claw started to glow red. "**Rock Breaker**" The dinosaur-like Digimon shouted as he swiped his claw, taking out two Goblimons.

Dorumon jumped over Guilmon. "**Metal Cannon**" The furred Digimon sent a barrage of metal spheres down, getting a direct hit on two Goblimons.

"**Pyro Sphere**" Guilmon said before sending a flaming shot at two Goblimons in front of him.

Three Goblimon launched an attack. Guilmon merely swiped his tail and sent one of them flying toward a tree. "**Metal Cannon**" Dorumon shouted and send another barrage of metal spheres at the two Goblimons.

A lone Goblimons stood as his comrades groaned in pain. It was the same Digimon that Shun had hit in the forehead. "I'm going to make you regret this." The green Digimon growled before being cover by a light of numbers and data.

* * *

**Goblimon Digivolves to…….Fugamon

* * *

**

The green Digimon had turned into a big, brown, horned creature. Ray immediately checked his D-Tech.

* * *

_Name: Fugamon _

_Level: Champion _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Evil Digimon _

_Attacks: Evil Hurricane, Heavy Stick

* * *

_

"Now is my turn to play." Fugamon exclaimed. "**Evil Hurricane**" The brown Digimon started to spin his club, creating a tornado-like attack and sending the two Rookie Digimons flying back.

Dorimon and Guilmon growled as the stood up again. "**Evil Hurricane**" Fugamon shouted again as he send another attack. Guilmon's claw started glow once again. "**Rock Breaker**" The red Digimon swiped his arm, dispersion away the wind-based attack. "**Metal Cannon"** Dorumon shouted, sending another barrage of metal bullets.

Fugamon backed away to dodge the attack. Guilmon took this opportunity to rush towards the horned Digimon. "**Pyro Sphere**" Guilmon send a fireball while been about a foot away from Fugamon. The force of the attack raised the brown Digimon from the ground. "**Metal Cannon**" Dorumon sent a barrage of steel spheres that sent the already airborne Fugamon against a tree. The impact was strong enough to De-Digivolve back to Goblimon.

Dorimon and Guilmon looked back at the two boys. For a second, Shun and Seto felt the need to back away. "Shun" Dorimon shouted as he lunched himself towards the redhead, taking him down to the ground.

"You really enjoy doing that." Shun managed to said as he remember how they met.

Guilmon walked towards Seto. "I'm happy I was able to protect you, Seto-mon" The red Digimon said with a smile.

"I told you not to call me that." Seto said but still smiled and patted Guilmon in the head.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, by process of elimination you must have realized that Dynasmon would become Ray's partner. And since I didn't like Dynasmon Rookie, Candlemon that Digivolves into Wizardmon, I changed to Wormmon that will Digivolve into Sorcerymon, this actually is one of Wormmon's Digivolution lines, after Sorcerymon the Digivolution line will return to Dynasmon's, I hope you don't mind the change. And for the D-Techs, just think about the Digital Savers' Digivice Burst. Please Review.

* * *

**


End file.
